1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle safety equipment, and in particular to a security cover for seat belt buckles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Passive restraints for occupants are standard safety equipment in many vehicles. They generally include seatbelts, shoulder harnesses and other equipment, which restrain the occupants for protection from “secondary” collisions. Various combinations and configurations of seat belts and shoulder harnesses have been developed, generally with the objectives of providing safety, comfort and convenience to the occupants. For example, both separate and combined seatbelts and shoulder harnesses have been provided in vehicles. Such belt-type passive restraints generally include buckles comprising tabs and receivers, which are selectively engaged by the occupants when securing and releasing same upon entering and exiting the vehicle.
Vehicles are often used for transporting individuals with special security considerations. Law enforcement officers are often required to transport individuals in custody under security conditions requiring restraint in order to prevent escape. Incidents have arisen wherein criminal suspects, convicted inmates and accomplices have involved law enforcement officers in serious and even deadly altercations in the course of being transferred between detention facilities, courthouses, etc.
It is therefore desirable to provide vehicle operators and others who are responsible for the safety and security of such passengers with locking restraints. Criminal suspects and inmates are commonly handcuffed during such procedures, but nevertheless pose serious hazards of escape and flight while in transit. Another criteria for such equipment is portability from vehicle-to-vehicle and adaptability to a wide range of vehicles. For example, in connection with extradition and other proceedings requiring travel to other jurisdictions, law enforcement officers are often required to use locally-available vehicles. A compact, universally-adaptable, portable restraint locking system would be highly beneficial to officers in connection with discharging such duties.
However, heretofore there has not been available a passive restraint locking system with the advantages and features of the present invention.